


Remember

by The_crown_of_Thranduil



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_crown_of_Thranduil/pseuds/The_crown_of_Thranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

He remembers when he first held his son over a thousand years ago. A tiny bundle of blankets handed to him with a small arm waving about, a hand trying to grab onto the air. He put his hand into the bundle and his thumb was soon grabbed by his son, a strong grip for something so small. He remembers the feeling of love and protectiveness that overcame him as his son slept in his arms, knowing that nothing would ever compare to this, nothing could ever take a higher place in his heart than his child.  
The first time his son picked up a bow and arrow was something of a disaster. With no training or guidance he sent the arrow into the leg of Lord Elrond, fortunately he found the incident as amusing as everyone else and said no more about it. Thankfully, his first experience with long knives went more smoothly and with no incident. He has much improved with both since then and his skill with the bow has been marvelled upon by many. 

The many years he had with his son have all come down to this. A battlefield, filled with life and death, joy and sorrow. Thorin was once more king under the mountain; the company did what they set out to do and survived to see it done but others paid for it with their lives, lives that should not have become involved in this battle, lives too young to be taken.  
Lives like that of his son who lay with an arrow in his stomach, his own bow still clutched in his hand. 

Falling to his knees Thranduil wept and remembered.


End file.
